


Quotidien

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ficothèque Ardente, Fluff, M/M, Perpétuellement amoureux, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Le quotidien avec Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est beaucoup de choses, en vérité !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Ce texte à été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente, "Perpétuellement amoureux". On a le choix entre 20 thèmes, et il faut écrire un texte selon les contraintes qui vont avec le thème que l'on choisi. Le thème choisi pour ce texte est "Le quotidien avec toi", et ça devait être de la romance.
> 
> La Ficothèque Ardente est un site qui propose de nombreuses fanfiction de rating M ou supérieur, sur plein de fandom, et aussi des originales. Des jeux et défis y sont aussi organisé !
> 
> Rappel : un 221B est un texte de 221 mots dont le dernier commence par un B.
> 
> Enjoy !

Le quotidien avec Sherlock, c'est beaucoup de choses.

C'est des expériences sur la table de la cuisine et des morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo. C'est rempli de silences pensifs, boudeurs, confortables ou irrités. C'est des notes de violon, parfois mélodieuses, parfois disgracieuses, parfois à des heures décentes, parfois au milieu de la nuit.

C'est des tasses de thé, et des plats à emporter.

C'est des parapluies, des affaires top-secrètes, un grand frère trop envahissant, des soirées à la morgue, une logeuse qui n'était pas une gouvernante mais qui avait dirigé un cartel de drogue.

C'est des course-poursuites haletantes, du danger à chaque instant, beaucoup de trajets en taxi. C'est des déductions débitées à toute vitesse, de l'adrénaline, des meurtriers, des gens exaspéré voulant étrangler le détective, des paroles sarcastiques, railleuse, acerbes, c'est des mots sur un blog.

C'est une alternance d'activité intense et de période d'ennui profond.

Le quotidien avec Sherlock est aussi fait de sexe au saut du lit, de fellations intense, parfois des menottes, et des parties de jambe en l'air dans des endroits incongrus.

Mais le quotidien avec Sherlock est avant tout fait d'amour, discret mais présent, à travers les mots de John, les gestes de Sherlock.

Et pour John, partager son quotidien avec Sherlock le reste de sa vie, c'est la définition même du bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)


End file.
